


无花果

by Buptist



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22749910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buptist/pseuds/Buptist
Summary: 淫纹，龟头责，男性向下品性癖
Relationships: Na Jaemin/Park Jisung
Kudos: 20





	无花果

有点不对劲。罗渽民想。

他们被通知这个月也没什么活动，最大动干戈的无非是一些平台直播，罗渽民从外面买东西回来，走着走着觉得自己的身体也许有些不对劲。他在路上带着口罩，途中碰见过几个路人，不是狂热粉丝之类的，因为那几个人既没有跟着他走，也没有表现得很欣喜很快乐。狂热粉丝非常有辨识度，他们和普通的粉丝不一样，眼睛里面燃起的比起光不如说是鬼火，罗渽民看一次就忘不掉。

但是他很不对劲，感觉自己的身体在发热，下半身有勃起的预兆，这种性欲来得无缘无故又凶猛，罗渽民拼尽全力也能只能勉强抓回理智。他的大脑已经开始发昏，被口罩捂住的口鼻有点喘不过气来。罗渽民脱下自己的外套围在腰间遮挡一下牛仔裤上不好看的凸起——他可不想明天就被报道出来当街发情，这太可怕了，一边佯装没事人地走进附近的酒店。

他想了半天也不知道自己为什么会变成这个样子，但是有问题就要解决，虽然感觉有点变态。罗渽民一进房间就开始脱鞋脱裤子，他已经决定好要在外面解决完事再回宿舍，也不能让队友担心受怕，担心他直接在精神方面拥有了什么乱七八糟的问题。

等到躺在床上时罗渽民已经是下半身赤裸了，牛仔裤和内裤丢了一路，那裤子实在太紧了，将勃起的阴茎勒得很难受，脱的时候险些将他绊倒。罗渽民倒在床上给自己打手枪，他对自己的身体不甚熟悉，因为成长环境都是封闭且曝光着的，没有跟同龄人一起探讨过这些肉欲话题，住宿舍更没有更什么机会自慰，握起阴茎的手十分不得法。

他弓起身教自己的手离下半身更近一些，两只手握着性器撸动两下，手指缝被流下来的清液浸湿，在肉与肉的间隙里发出令人脸红的粘稠声响。罗渽民不得劲地上下撸动了一会儿才意识到这样不是最快的解决方法，他回忆了一下自己有限的学习经验，换一只手用拇指和食指比一个环，圈住龟头马眼往下套。

这下子比单纯的上下撸动要爽得多，罗渽民一边自慰一边忍不住蜷缩得更紧，他还有点理智，知道最好不要弄在自己的衣服上，牙齿叼起T恤下摆，细细的腿打着颤。

最后罗渽民为了防止把酒店床铺弄得一团糟，用手掌接住了大部分精液，他本来想起身用卫生纸擦干净，但是那一点腥膻的液体突然有了什么奇怪的魅力，回过神来时自己已经用舌尖舔了一点到嘴里——不好吃，苦且涩，但他却不想吐出来，反而喉头一滚把那点液体咽下肚里。

——这太不对劲了。罗渽民用尽自制力才没有把那些自己射出来的精液全舔干净，赶快用床头的抽纸擦干净手掌，呆坐的时候却发现自己又起了反应。

他现在热且欲求不满，还有点馋精液的味道。这种症状说出去给谁听都要觉得他是十足的变态，但罗渽民还不想当变态，他还有闪闪发光的未来，还有自己刚好上的小男朋友朴志晟。

罗渽民认命地再度倒回床铺上，一只手往自己下半身伸去，另一只手摸着床头的手机给朴志晟发消息。

朴志晟根据罗渽民的定位和消息找到了他的房间号，没敲两下门就被人拉进房间。罗渽民几近赤身裸体，下半身什么也没穿，见他进门就拉着他往床上倒。

酒店的床很软和，他们两个人发出闷响却并不觉得疼，而罗渽民的腿已经热情又放荡地缠了上来。朴志晟摸了一下他的腿根，觉得湿漉漉的，罗渽民表现倒也坦荡，笑弯了眼睛，贴着朴志晟耳侧说自己做过扩张啦。

他的手指也湿漉漉，不知道都混杂了些什么液体，帮朴志晟解裤子的时候有点滑腻握不住细小的纽扣，罗渽民不得章法，几次三番没有解开，就开始抱怨朴志晟干嘛穿牛仔裤出门。

朴志晟被他抱怨得有点委屈，小声说我也不知道你直接要做啊。

但是当他们交换一个吻时，这些事情都变得那么无足轻重那么不值一提。热恋中的情侣总是热衷于各种过界与不过界的身体接触，刚开始交往的时候罗渽民给他打过手枪，也曾经真枪实弹的做上一两次，但是日常练习已经足够他们消耗体力，性欲也没有过于旺盛，他们的性事总像是爱情的附赠品而非必需品。

或者换一句话说，罗渽民今天热情得让人意外。

朴志晟被他蹭硬，两个人都有点急不可耐的意味。他只匆匆拉开裤链，牛仔裤还挂在腿上，就被罗渽民急切的脱下内裤。

朴志晟想要制止一下他乱动的手，一边在口袋里面翻找自己带出门的避孕套，没想到刚拿到手就被罗渽民打掉。漂亮哥哥两条腿还缠在朴志晟腰间，整个人像是没骨头一样黏在他身上，还要用花瓣一样的嘴唇贴在他耳边吐气，说：“不想要你戴套。”

他禁不住感到面红耳热，想要退开一点拉开距离，罗渽民却不依不饶，把手往他下半身探，作弄朴志晟硬挺的阴茎，一边将自己没有几两肉但姑且还算挺翘的臀部往那里磨。

朴志晟也是气血方刚的年纪，对于这种直白的勾引并没有什么抵抗力，只好叹一口气收回手，握着罗渽民的腰缓缓把自己插进去。罗渽民的扩张做得很细致，这让阴茎的挺入并不会过于困难，但是罗渽民今天敏感得有点不像话，朴志晟才浅浅插进去一个头部，罗渽民就整个人舒展开来，脚也没力气勾住他的腰了。

罗渽民也觉得今天自己敏感得要死，浑身都不怎么对劲，但是这种不对劲是一种快乐的不对劲，他的感官都集中在下半身，能够清晰地感受到男人的性器还有上面的青筋。肉穴也自动开始分泌肠液润滑，穴肉浸过水变成湿热的小口，不知满足地把男人的阴茎往内吞。

被填满的感受让罗渽民觉得很满足，朴志晟很大，能将他的后穴填得满满当当，以前他只觉得疼，现在却全是快感。但是愈快乐他反而愈清醒，勾着朴志晟的脖子去吻他，现在这里没有摄像头也没有其他人，朴志晟就心安理得地享受他的亲近。

罗渽民去咬他丰厚的嘴唇，伸出舌尖舔一舔嘴下的小痣，长睫毛搔在朴志晟脸上。罗渽民的腰很细，朴志晟两只手差不多可以合握住，但是现在这节细腰却并不怎么安分，扭来扭去让朴志晟不好专心操他。

这致使朴志晟也忍不住有点急躁了，鼻尖上面泌出细细的汗水，最后一把按住罗渽民，趁着人愣住的时候大开大合操他。

罗渽民被他挺腰钉在床上，每一下都叫他大脑发蒙，但是朴志晟毕竟没有什么经验，除却操得重了些也没有什么花样，罗渽民很快掌握他的节奏，不再单纯被快感带着走。

他把自己的胸膛往朴志晟面前送，隔着布料在人身上磨蹭起自己挺立的乳尖。朴志晟没有意识到他在做什么，罗渽民也没想到自己今天就连磨乳头也会爽，这让他同时感觉到了一点大事不妙的预兆，但是欲望的口子已经张开，他掉了下去，也唯有一路跌落到最低端。

第一次射精没有过多久罗渽民又催促他继续，理由是反正没有戴套，不如想做几次做几次。大他两岁的哥哥爬伏在床上，两只膝盖跪在上面，只颤抖着抬起自己的瘦臀，像是被本能驱使着的淫兽那样期待着、等待着他的进入。

朴志晟把自己撸硬，就着残留的精液插进去的时候罗渽民又射了，双重的快感让他后面绞紧了穴，朴志晟动得很难受。他想要去安抚一下罗渽民，但是罗渽民低着头趴跪在床上不肯回头，朴志晟听见他小声吸气的声音。

——罗渽民哭了，他咬着自己的嘴唇，从不在人前示弱的眼睛里面盛满了眼泪，打湿睫毛、滴滴答答的落在了枕头上。

朴志晟简直手足无措，他对于自己年长的恋人还是意存怜惜，一时间愣住不知道接下来该怎么做。

罗渽民从呜咽中找回自己的声音，还要费心去安抚朴志晟：“没关系，志晟，这只是……”

……只是太爽了。他还是难以启齿，把后一句话压在舌下不愿说出来，罗渽民可以坦荡放肆地叫朴志晟听他的呻吟，但是羞于承认自己被小两岁的弟弟操出了眼泪。

朴志晟反应了一下，意识到他没有说出来的那句话是什么，登时气血上涌，全集中在了下半身。罗渽民感觉到自己体内的阴茎好像又涨大了一圈，这让他愈难受也愈爽，忍不住发出半声呻吟，腰一软彻底塌倒在了床上。

现下他是多么的淫乱以及不堪呢？常年练舞的身体比同龄人更柔软，现在也直接化作了一摊春水，他的上半身紧贴着床铺，两条腿打着颤跪在上面，只有臀部越翘越高，像是亟不可待地等待着侵犯。

作为回应朴志晟更卖力地干他屁股，床单被罗渽民蹭乱，现下也顾不上什么不要弄脏床铺了。他被插得太舒服，都不记得摸一下自己的阴茎，只想着感受后面朴志晟的顶弄，咬着枕巾小声浪叫。他跪都要跪不住了，全靠朴志晟搂着腰把自己捞起，臀尖被囊袋拍红，整个人像是过了水。

朴志晟以为干完两次就差不多可以了，罗渽民被他放手后立刻瘫在床上，后面合不拢的肉穴流出各种暧昧的液体，两条细腿也发着抖，像是被弄得要坏了。他负罪感上涌，想要去温柔关怀一下哥哥，没料到被罗渽民抓住手压制在了床上。

罗渽民睫毛上面还挂着亮晶晶的眼泪，整个人脸红得不像话，力气却还是很大，教朴志晟怀疑他的精力都是从哪里来的。紧接着罗渽民整个人坐在他身上，用臀缝反复磨朴志晟的阴茎。

朴志晟离上一次射精没过多久，龟头还十分敏感，根本抵挡不了这样的快感，更何况罗渽民臀缝里面全是各种淫水，湿哒哒的，滑来滑去时候能够听见粘稠的水声。朴志晟的性器几乎是不顾他意愿的再度勃起了，罗渽民对此十分满意地笑了笑，他浑身散发着性交的气息，给这个笑容也蒙上了一种病态的痴迷。

罗渽民坐了下去，他的穴里湿漉漉的，又热，嫩肉的缝隙里面都夹着水，那点淫水全流到了朴志晟的龟头上，让他又痛又爽。这实在是太刺激了，朴志晟下意识开始挣扎，又被罗渽民按住腿脚。罗渽民好可怕，他好像把自己当一个淫具，用自己的身体开发玩弄着朴志晟。

朴志晟忍不住哭出声来，罗渽民扭动腰肢在他身上上下起伏，兴致来的时候还会收紧后穴绞住他。过多的快感让朴志晟无力承受，一边发着抖一边掉眼泪，到最后只知道口齿不清地向罗渽民求饶，喊他渽民哥又叫他哥哥，翻来覆去哭到射精。

罗渽民感受朴志晟疲软的阴茎从自己体内滑出，自己也射了，他巡视着朴志晟的身体，看到刘海底下一双哭红的眼睛，手掌点在弟弟的胸膛上，面上露出一个心满意足的微笑。

朴志晟还在发着抖，罗渽民过去抱他并打趣他，问：“啊呀，我们志晟是又高潮了吗？”

朴志晟嗓子哭哑，一边躲着他身体怕他又起意折磨自己，回答也小声：“没有……”

“真可爱。”罗渽民俯下身在他脸上响亮的“啵唧”一口。

朴志晟则伸过手去，他一直觉得罗渽民的后颈处有什么东西，剥开略长的头发才发现是一个形状奇怪，桃红和紫色混杂的贴纸。他伸出手去撕贴纸，才扯掉一小半，罗渽民却好像浑身过了电一样。朴志晟注意到他的阴茎又硬了起来。

罗渽民根本没有力气再抱着朴志晟调笑他了，他现在感觉有什么奇怪的快感统治了自己，浑身上下都敏感得要命，被棉质的床单磨在身上都会浑身发抖。这让他忍不住抬起头仰视朴志晟，瞳孔被泪水打磨成晶莹的玻璃弹珠，眼角飞红，祈求朴志晟能够——救救他或者让他死去。

朴志晟吓了一跳，飞快地把贴纸全部撕去。罗渽民几乎是在贴纸全部离开他的皮肤那一刻到达高潮的，与其说是射精不如说是失禁了，他射过太多次，稀薄的精液只能像尿尿一样被缓缓吐出。罗渽民有一瞬间觉得自己马上就要死掉了，他的脑袋里面只剩下白茫茫一片，花了好久才找回神智。

罗渽民和朴志晟洗过澡，坐在酒店大床上面研究那张贴纸。做完爱罗渽民就知道嫌全是乱七八糟体液的床单脏了，找出来一床新的被子盖好供他们躺。

那个贴纸好像除却花纹古怪——像个装饰了太多的心形以外也没什么特别，朴志晟一边觉得它跟罗渽民此次的敏感脱不开干系，一边又不太敢尝试。于是罗渽民又把贴纸贴在了自己手腕上，但是是这一次倒也没有什么奇怪的感觉，好像这个就是一片普通的、到处都可以买到的贴纸一样。

于是最后他们放弃了研究它，把这个不知道作用的小东西丢进了酒店的垃圾桶里，黏黏糊糊地接了一个吻。

**Author's Note:**

> 淫纹就是如果贴上去会变成跟魅魔同性质生物那种，会馋精液，需要性交果腹，所以有一点那个描写  
> 然后淫纹贴纸是一次性的所以没有用了＞＜  
> 写到最后发现淫纹要素完全没有体现也很尴尬！私密马赛！


End file.
